


О видах Soulmate!AU (контент-анализ)

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [4]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Analysis, Content analysis, Don't copy to another site, Essays, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Не так давно я заинтересовалась жанром соулмейт!АУ и решила поискать вдохновения в гугле. Оказалось, что в одном месте наиболее полного списка видов этих альтернативных вселенных нет...





	О видах Soulmate!AU (контент-анализ)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 25 ноября 2017.

**ВВЕДЕНИЕ**

Не так давно я заинтересовалась жанром соулмейт!АУ и решила поискать вдохновения в гугле. Оказалось, что в одном месте наиболее полного списка видов этих альтернативных вселенных нет. Пришлось искать вдохновения у других фикрайтеров...  
По ходу дела мне захотелось узнать, какие соулмейт!АУ наиболее популярны, а какие — менее. Хотелось бы сказать, это чтобы написать более оригинальные работы, но нет, мной движет в основном научный интерес. Насколько же богат этот жанр идеями? Какие именно преобладают и вдохновляют авторов на творческие подвиги?..  
Впрочем, настолько подробного анализа здесь нет. Здесь есть небольшие заметки по результатам моего контент-анализа. Вдруг кому-то, как и мне, было бы интересно посмотреть на разнообразие видов и богатство фантазии людей на одной странице, не прыгая по вкладкам? Или узнать (подтвердить догадки конкретными процентами), какие же виды самые популярные.

Я анализировала саммари и шапки фанфиков. Перечитать всё нереально, да и это не было моей целью. Также я не могу гарантировать, что все фанфики соответствовали своему описанию на сто процентов, но такая проверка опять же не была целью. Это был подсчёт идей, которые авторы по крайней мере собирались реализовывать.  
**Учитывались:**  
— выкладки команд WTF Soulmate 2016 и fandom Soulmate 2017 на Фандомной Битве;  
— фанфики на фикбуке по жанру «Соулмейты»;  
— фанфики на АОЗ на русском языке по жанрам, включающим в себя слово «Soulmate».  
Одни и те же работы, выложенные на нескольких сайтах, были посчитаны только один раз.  
Не учитывались омегаверс (т.к. это отдельный жанр со своими правилами) и многостраничные работы, в описании которых не было указано, какая именно это соулмейт-вселенная. Я много пропустила, но и без того вышло **850 работ** на русском языке. Конечно, выборка не слишком большая, поэтому проценты не слишком точные, но, к сожалению, у меня уже не было времени заниматься этим исследованием дальше. 

Если он кому-то поможет узнать новое, а может и подарит вдохновение, то будем считать, что миссия статьи выполнена.

**ФАКТ А**

Для начала стоит сказать о времени проявления тех или иных меток. Фиксированной даты нет: почти все перечисленные ниже виды связи могут проявляться в любое время.  
— Метки могут быть даны с рождения,  
— или проявляются с течением жизни,  
— или появляются в день совершеннолетия (у каждого в свой день рождения или в день рождения младшего из соулмейтов),  
— или при первой встрече,  
— или первом взгляде глаза в глаза,  
— или при первом касании,  
— или после первого поцелуя;  
— или после первого секса;  
— даже только после смерти одного из них.

_N.B.! Но в статье, чтобы не перечислять каждый раз всё это, употребляется «при/после встречи»._

**ФАКТ Б**

Метки могут быть видны всем. Они могут быть видны обоим соулмейтам или только одному. Или же после определённого действия (см. факт А) метка, видимая только одному из соулмейтов, становится видна другому или даже всем.

**ФАКТ В**

Перечислять все поверхности и части тела нет необходимости, но зато нужно упомянуть, что метки могут быть где угодно. Единственное что: либо у соулмейтов метки расположены на одной и той же части тела, абсолютно одинаковые или зеркальные по отношению к друг другу, либо у каждого человека метки расположены в любом месте.

**ФАКТ Г**

Идей того, как же соулмейты друг друга могут опознать, оказалось просто невероятное количество. Аплодирую фантазии людей стоя!  
Для большего удобства, собрав в табличку все-все виды и посчитав их количество, я разбила их по категориям. Думаю, я никогда не допишу эту статью, если буду комментировать каждый пункт, тем более где-то можно полноценный миди накатать, размышляя о логичности _(или нелогичности. Не говоря уж о соответствии законам физики, химии и прочих наук)_ данного мира. Возможно, этим когда-нибудь займётся кто-нибудь другой. Поэтому дальше будут практически только списки и проценты. Если вы уже объелись фанфиков по соулмейт!АУ и не думаете, что откроете для себя что-то новое, рекомендую промотать в конец статьи, где я по традиции привела главные выводы.

**Категория 1. Метки _(52%)_**

На теле написаны первые фразы, которые соулмейты говорят друг другу. **  
_(9,7%)_   
**  
На теле написаны последние фразы, которые соулмейты говорят друг другу. **  
_(2%)_   
**  
То, что написано и нарисовано, а также набито в виде татуировки на теле одного соулмейта, появляется на теле другого. В некоторых интерпретациях писать, рисовать и набивать можно что угодно, кроме своего имени, адреса и прочих подсказок, как друг друга найти. Кое в каких мирах все художества остаются на соулмейте навсегда. **  
_(9,3%)_   
**  
На теле есть половина фразы, имеющая смысл лишь в паре со второй половиной. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
У людей на теле появляются записи о том, чего желает их соулмейт. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Всё, что говорит или думает соулмейт (о тебе или вообще, обидное или не только), появляется на теле. Иногда в случае, если человек думает о своём соулмейте всякие гадости, на соулмейте появляются синяки и раны. **  
_(1,6%)_   
**

На теле написано полное имя. Иногда с фамилией. Иногда, если у соулмейта несколько имён или фамилий, на теле написаны все, а иногда только главные. Совсем редко могут проявляться клички или та форма имени, которую соулмейт предпочитает. **_(12%)_**  
На теле написаны только инициалы. **_(1,4%)_**  
Имя проявляется после смерти соулмейта. **_(0,2%)_**

Индивидуальный для пары соулмейтов рисунок, или узор, или номер. Также могут быть изображены животные или цветы. _**(4,3%)**_  
Если один соулмейт получает ранения и синяки, то второй чувствует его боль и получает такие же отметины. _**(7,5%)**_  
Метка является отражением сущности соулмейта. **_(0,2%)_**  
На месте ран одного соулмейта у другого появляются цветы. **_(0,9%)_**  
Если ты соврал соулмейту, на твоем теле появляется крестик. Он исчезает, только если ты раскаялся и покаялся. **_(0,4%)_**  
На теле нарисованы закрытые растения, которые расцветают при встрече. **_(0,5%)_**  
У людей есть татуировка компаса, указывающего на соулмейта. **_(0,5%)_**  
Когда соулмейт целует свою пару, у той на этом месте остаётся отметина. Например, может вырасти цветок или остаться синяк. **_(0,2%)_**  
На груди человека растут цветы, обозначающие мысли соулмейта. **_(0,1%)_**  
На коже человека появляется имя или изображение того, с кем спит его соулмейт. **_(0,5%)_**

**Категория 2. Сны и выход на связь _(5%)_**

Соулмейты могут слышать друг друга на любом расстоянии. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейты могут улавливать мысли друг друга, по желанию или нет. Но чаще — нет. Иногда такая способность появляется, когда соулмейт где-то рядом или приближается момент встречи с ним. **  
_(2,5%)_   
**  
Соулмейты видят друг друга и иногда могут контактировать во снах и в видениях. **  
_(0,6%)_   
**  
Соулмейты могут видеть отражение друг друга на зеркальных поверхностях. **  
_(0,4%)_   
**  
Соулмейты видят сны друг о друге. **  
_(0,7%)_   
**  
Во сне человек видит смерть соулмейта, если тому в скором времени грозит опасность. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
В ночь на день рождения человеку снится то, как он встретит своего соулмейта. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
У соулмейтов возможно телепатическое общение друг с другом. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**  
Перед встречей с соулмейтом снится его смерть. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**

**Категория 3. Цвета _(10%)_**

До встречи с соулмейтом люди могут видеть только чёрный, белый и серый. _  
**(4,7%)**   
_  
Возможность видеть только чёрный, белый, серый и цвет глаз и/или волос соулмейта. **  
_(1,2%)_   
**  
Человек не различает определённый цвет до встречи. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**

До встречи у соулмейтов гетерохромия: один глаз своего цвета, а радужка второго окрашена настоящим цветом глаз соулмейта. **_(1,3%)_**  
До встречи с соулмейтом у людей абсолютно белая кожа. **_(0,1%)_**  
При встрече свой цвет глаз/волос меняется на цвет глаз/волос соулмейта. **_(0,2%)_**  
При встрече соулмейтов у них меняется цвет глаз и/или волос. **_(0,2%)_**  
Когда человек красит волосы, у его соулмейта они становятся такого же цвета. **_(0,1%)_**  
После встречи с соулмейтом глаза тем темнее, чем сильнее его любовь. **_(0,2%)_**  
Волосы и/или глаза у соулмейтов одинакового цвета. **_(0,1%)_**  
На теле человека есть полоска с цветом волос его соулмейта. _(Тяжело, наверное, азиатам! Если только они не анимешные персонажи с разноцветными волосами)._ **_(0,5%)_**  
В волосах у людей есть прядь цветом волос соулмейта. **_(0,1%)_**  
С рождения у человека цвет глаз — не свой, а родственной души. При встрече всё-таки возвращается свой. **_(0,1%)_**  
У человека седеют волосы, когда умирает его соулмейт. **_(0,1%)_**  
У всех людей есть серая аура, которая после встречи окрашивается в какой-нибудь цвет. **_(0,1%)_**  
Метка человека (в фанфиках часто — крылья) окрашивается каким-либо цветом, когда он встречает соулмейта. **_(0,8%)_**  
Метка меняет цвет в зависимости от самочувствия соулмейта. **_(0,1%)_**

**Категория 4. Ощущения _(9%)_**

У людей есть особый запах, который слышит только соулмейт. Этот запах может как-либо отражать сущность человека или быть его любимым. **  
_(0,9%)_   
**  
Музыка, которую слушает один соулмейт, слышит и второй. **  
_(0,7%)_   
**  
Люди не чувствуют и не испытывают эмоций, пока не встретят соулмейта. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейты разделяют все чувства и эмоции друг друга. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**  
Соулмейты узнают друг друга по голосу. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейты слышат пение друг друга. **  
_(0,7%)_   
**  
Соулмейты узнают друг друга, посмотрев в глаза. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
Когда человек выпивает, похмелье ощущается у другого. _(Первым делом такого соулмейта нужно приковать к батарее в подвале, имхо...)_ **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Человек чувствует все запахи, кроме запаха его соулмейта. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Человек чувствует все запахи, которые чувствует соулмейт. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**  
Узнают друг друга при поцелуе. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
Только соулмейт видит твои волосы. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Рядом с соулмейтом люди видят цвета ярче. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
При первой встрече с соулмейтом человек не может посмотреть ему в глаза. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Только соулмейт может видеть татуировки человека. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Люди, нашедшие соулмейта, теряют зрение. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Единственный голос, который невозможно услышать, — голос соулмейта. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
До встречи люди чего-то лишены: голоса, слуха, запахов, вкуса, тепла и т.д. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**  
У родственных душ горит запястье, когда они слишком близко. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Один человек начинает ощущать тепло при приближении соулмейта, а другой начинает замерзать. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
Одному из соулмейтов становится больно, когда другой улыбается. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Один из соулмейтов испытывает боль, когда другого нет рядом, а второй — когда его соулмейт близко. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Человек чувствует, когда соулмейт напивается. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейты пьянеют от прикосновений друг друга. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Когда соулмейты встречаются, их сердца останавливаются, а потом начинают биться в унисон. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Человек слышит аромат духов своего соулмейта. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Люди чувствуют боль соулмейта, если он причиняет её сам себе. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Узнают по прикосновению (например, им хочется секса; от них летят искры, их бьёт током; на теле появляются или расцветают уже нарисованные цветы). **  
_(2,2%)_   
**  
Соулмейты видят животных-проводников. В крайнем случае — животные начала друг друга. **  
_(0,7%)_   
**  
Соулмейты могут друг друга лечить. **  
_(0,6%)_   
**

**Категория 5. Зависимость соулмейтов друг от друга _(8%)_**

В более лёгкой форме, если можно так сказать, у соулмейтов бывают такие виды тесной связи:  
Соулмейты буквально связаны Красными нитями судьбы. В некоторых мирах их могут видеть не все люди, а только некоторые. Или даже только избранные. **  
_(2,5%)_   
**  
У соулмейтов есть таланты, характеризующие друг друга. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Раскрыть свой талант человек может только после встречи с соулмейтом. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейты знают самый постыдный страх друг друга. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Человек невольно начинает петь, когда поёт его соулмейт. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Боль, которая предназначалась человеку, передаётся его соулмейту. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
При ласковом касании другого человека к соулмейту на теле человека появляются различные отметины (например, всё те же цветы), причиняя боль. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Человек чихает одновременно со своим соулмейтом. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Пока один из соулмейтов бодрствует, второй тоже не может уснуть. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**

А вот кое-что посерьёзнее, от чего может зависеть жизнь одного из соулмейтов или их обоих:  
Один соулмейт подчиняет другого. **_(0,9%)_**  
Невзаимная любовь, измены, отказ от этой связи причиняют соулмейту боль, например: в лёгких растут цветы; при касании появляются ранения; соулмейт слепнет, заболевает и даже умирает. **_(2,2%)_**  
Если соулмейты не находятся до определённого возраста, то погибают. **_(1,2%)_**  
Нельзя солгать соулмейту, иначе с вами опять-таки случится что-нибудь плохое. **_(0,5%)_**  
Соулмейт получает болезнь второго, и если они не встречаются, то первый умирает. **_(0,1%)_**  
После смерти соулмейта человек превращается в животное. **_(0,1%)_**

**Категория 6. Алгоритмы и условия _(9%)_**

Соулмейты узнают друг друга по специальным тест-полоскам **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Когда люди достигают определённого возраста, они перестают стареть до момента встречи с соулмейтом. **  
_(6,1%)_   
**  
Метку нельзя показывать не соулмейту; после определённого числа ошибок человек умирает. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Перед тем, как встретиться с соулмейтом, придётся поменяться с ним телами. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**  
Только соулмейты смогут без подготовки станцевать идеально. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейта можно узнать, только станцевав с ним танец. Вокруг должны распуститься розы. **  
_(0,4%)_   
**  
Маги начинают терять силу магии с определённого момента, пока не встретят свою родственную душу. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
У человека на теле есть определённый узор, состоящий из нескольких изображений. Их количество обозначает, сколько у него есть поцелуев — шансов узнать, не этот ли человек является соулмейтом. Когда шансы заканчивают, человек слепнет, теряет голос, умирает и т.д. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**  
Человек может подарить любому другому определённую вещь, но если этот человек не оказался соулмейтом, то даритель умрёт. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Когда человек умирает или находится в коме, то превращается в призрака и постоянно следует за соулмейтом. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
После встречи человек приобретает какую-нибудь возможность, которой раньше не было. _(Возможность видеть какие-либо цвета выделена в отдельный вид.)_ **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
У соулмейтов общие сновидения. Но они не могут встретиться в реальности, пока не встретятся и не поцелуются во сне. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
В следующей жизни родственные души встречаются вновь. **  
_(0,5%)_   
**

**Категория 7. Таймеры и счётчики _(5%)_**

Таймер на теле отсчитывает время до встречи с соулмейтом. Таймер может отсчитывать время с рождения, с определённого дня или может включаться за сутки до встречи. **  
_(3,3%)_   
**  
_А был ещё такой фильм — «taiMER», где люди добровольно его устанавливали. Отсчёт начинался тогда, когда таймер есть у обоих соулмейтов. Главное не начать, как его главная героиня, тащить всех понравившихся парней на эту операцию…_  
У людей есть счётчик, который показывает пульс соулмейта. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
У людей есть счётчик, который показывает расстояние до соулмейта. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
На теле написана дата рождения соулмейта. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
На теле написана дата встречи с соулмейтом. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
Отсчитывается время до смерти соулмейта. **  
_(0,4%)_   
**  
На теле написана дата смерти соулмейта. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**

**Категория 8. Другое _(1%)_**

У пары соулмейтов есть язык, понятный только им. **  
_(0,2%)_   
**  
Когда близится время встречи с соулмейтом, они заводят домашнее животное, которое называют именем своей будущей пары. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Соулмейты не имеют между собой ничего общего. **  
_(0,4%)_   
**  
Только соулмейт знает ваше имя. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**  
Со своим соулмейтом можно меняться характером. **  
_(0,1%)_   
**

**ГЛАВНЫЕ ВЫВОДЫ**

**В заключение приведу топ-7 самых популярных видов соулмейт-АУ:**  
7\. Индивидуальный для пары соулмейтов рисунок, или узор, или номер. _  
**(4,3%)**   
_  
6\. До встречи с соулмейтом люди могут видеть только чёрный, белый и серый. _  
**(4,7%)**   
_  
5\. Когда люди достигают определённого возраста, они перестают стареть до момента встречи с соулмейтом. **  
_(6,1%)_   
**  
4\. Если один соулмейт получает ранения и синяки, то второй чувствует его боль и получает такие же отметины. _  
**(7,5%)**   
_  
3\. То, что написано и нарисовано, а также набито в виде татуировки на теле одного соулмейта, появляется на теле другого. **  
_(9,3%)_   
**  
2\. На теле написаны первые фразы, которые соулмейты говорят друг другу. **  
_(9,7%)_   
**  
1\. На теле написано полное имя. **  
_(12%)_   
**

**Полученные категории по популярности:**  
**1\. Метки _(52%)_**  
**2\. Цвета _(10%)_**  
**3\. Ощущения _(9%)_**  
**Алгоритмы и условия _(9%)_**  
**4\. Зависимость соулмейтов друг от друга _(8%)_**  
**5\. Сны и выход на связь _(5%)_**  
**Таймеры и счётчики _(5%)_**  
**6\. Другое _(1%)_**

Надо сказать, что очень многие виды соулмейт!АУ так или иначе связаны со страданиями, болью и смертью, что, я знаю точно, отпугивает некоторых людей. Но, к счастью, и для любителей романтики найдутся лёгкие мотивы, как то АУ, где соулмейты могут друг друга лечить. К тому же многие виды окрашены нейтрально: их можно повернуть и в сторону ангста, и в сторону флаффа.  
Выбор поистине огромен!

_P.S.: Некоторые описания и виды могли быть пропущены:_  
— при перелистывании страниц;  
— при невнятной формулировке описания;  
— при настолько неграмотно написанной формулировке описания, что понять смысл невозможно;  
— описанные условия не вписываются в каноничный мир соулмейтов или правила нарушены специально. 


End file.
